


Moving On

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma reflects on Neal's death, and how she wants to live her life (3b)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

Emma sat on the pier of the marina, tears flowing down her face. She couldn’t believe Neal was dead.

There was a time in her life where she wanted him gone. She wouldn’t have cared if he was dead, because she felt like the son of a bitch deserved it for leaving her like he did. He abandoned her when she had given him her heart, and that was something she could never forgive.

But then he had come back into her life, and everything had changed.

“Swan, I thought I would find you here,” she heard Hook’s voice call out from behind her. She didn’t turn; he sat next to her on the pier and looked out onto the ocean.

After a moment’s silence, he spoke, “I’m sorry about your loss. Baelfire, Neal, was like a son to me. I know you cared for him too, just as he did for you, so I’m sorry that you and Henry lost him.”

“I just feel so awful for Henry. He’s lost his father, and he doesn’t even remember who he was. On one hand, I never want for him to gain his memory back, so he won’t feel the pain. But on the other, he deserves to know the man his father was, to remember and honour his memory,” Emma said, her voice sounding distant.

Hook said nothing. Instead, he listened to her intently, wanting to allow for her to say her piece.

“The worst part is my mother and Belle.  Just because they all found their True Love on the first try, they think that’s how it’s supposed to be. But first loves aren’t always it. I have to listen to them go on and on about how awful it is to lose one’s True Love, and how devastated they were when they had thought theirs were dead. And if I try to deny it, my mother just gives me that pitiful look. You can see how she’s thinking that I’m denying it to myself because I don’t want to feel the pain of the loss again,” Emma said, as a tear fell down her face.

“Are you?” he asked her softly, as he studied her face. He seemed to be looking for an

“No,” she said carefully. “We said our goodbyes, earlier. We both knew our relationship was long over, and that it would never be the same between the two of us. We were so happy once, but things change, _we_ changed. I can’t be that seventeen year old girl he fell in love with anymore, nor can he change the fact that he left me, no matter how noble his intentions may have been. We were long over, and it took us so long to be able to realise that.”

“But I didn’t want for him to die,” she whispered. “He deserved to find his happiness too. He deserved to have his father back, and to get to be one to his son. But he lost all of that because of a sacrifice to help the Wicked Witch be defeated.”

She was sobbing now. Hook wrapped his arm around her and brought her into his chest comforting her. There were no hidden intentions, nor innuendos. He was just being what he always claimed he was, a gentleman.

“I know, Emma,” he said softly. “His life was cut away from him too shortly, and he did not deserve it. The Fates were cruel in depriving him from so many things, and placing so much pain on others. He died a hero’s death, and it will not be for vain.”

She looked up at his face, and saw that he was being genuine with his statements.

“Killian?” she asked him, trying out his name for the first time since New York. He looked at her, and she could feel his heart racing at the sound of his name upon her lips.

“Yes, Lass?” he inquired, his eyes filled with warmth as he looked at her.

In that moment she knew. She knew that his feelings for her were true, even though he had been claiming so for some time. But even more, she knew that she needed him in her life, and that she didn’t want to leave anything left unsaid. If anything happened to him, and she didn’t get the chance to say anything, she would forever regret it, like she did with Graham.

She leaned up and planted a brief kiss on his lips. He looked stunned, and began to protest, saying that she only wanted him because she was distressed, and that she didn’t feel for him that way.

Emma placed a finger on his lips, “I love you, Killian Jones. I know that the timing for telling you is awful, in light of Neal’s death, but I can’t take you for granted anymore. If that had been you who died, I would be even more devastated, and I don’t know how I would recover. You’ve always been there for me, and always know exactly when I need you. You’ve comforted me countless times, and had gone to the ends of three worlds for me. You never lied about anything, nor had you ever broken a promise. You’re a man who is true to his word, and I know that I can always count on you for that. I can’t let another day go by when you don’t know how I feel about you.”

He looked conflicted at first, but as she said what she needed to, his demeanour changed. He had a bright smile on his face, and once she was done, he pulled her into a kiss. It was soft still, but had a demanding tone to it. His arms snaked around her waist, and her hand grasped at his hair.

“I love you too, Emma Swan. Never forget that,” he said with a grin.


End file.
